missing
by iheartcsi
Summary: A pregnant woman is abducted. What will happen when the case takes an unexpected twist? R&R!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters!  
OK guys, this is my first attempt at writing an actual CASE story. I am not an expert at forensics, so don't get upset if I mess something up. I hope you enjoy it! Please review good OR bad so I can get better!  
  
  
She finished grading the last test in her pile and sighed. Rubbing her hand over her ever growing belly, she tried to push the negative thoughts away and remember why she loved her new life in Vegas. There she didn't have to face the stigma of having been left at the alter, pregnant. Even better, she didn't have to see her sister, who caused it. But the best part of being in Vegas was being far away from _him_. Until now, that is, she thought. That day she thought she had seen the man who was the real reason she'd left Georgia. Her former teacher. The man who had stalked and raped her four and a half years before. Deciding it hadn't really been him, she went to bed.  
She woke up to someone placing a damp rag over her mouth and nose. Her attempts at fighting back were futile; they only ended in her being back slapped, causing her head to hit the headboard. She felt blood running down her neck and heard her attacker say Don't worry, you'll be safe with me, sweetheart, before she blacked out.  
  
  
Catharine walked up to Sara, who was hunched over some paperwork. Hey, I just talked to Brass. They were following up on a missing person request and came across a crime scene. All the boys are out...wanna join me?   
Do you even have to ask? With that, the two CSIs were in a Tahoe and on their way to the missing woman's apartment.   
Brass was waiting at the door when the women arrived. The missing woman is Emma Monroe, 22 years old. She is a biology teacher at a local high school and she's pregnant. That struck a nerve with Catharine and Sara, making them that much more eager to get to work.  
Catharine went to collect evidence from the bed, and Sara checked out the rest of the room.  
Hey, Cath, I'd say there is a pretty good chance that she's alive.  
What makes you say that? Catharine inquired.  
Well, her closet and drawers have been almost emptied, and her toiletries are missing, too. This guy is looking to keep her for the long run.  
Brass came into the room. I just spoke with her family. They are on their way from Georgia. Seems she just moved out here from there. And get this, the reason she moved is because the man that had stalked and raped her was released from prison.  
I think we might have a suspect, Sara declared.  
  
tbc....


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine  
ok, even due to MAJOR lack of reviews, here's the next installment. Please review if you read...it really helps to write more if you know people are actually reading! Even if you hate it...just let me know :) enjoy!  
  
  
After processing the scene, Sara and Catharine got in the Tahoe and headed back towards headquarters. Catharine saw that Sara, who was intent on paying attention to the road, was holding in a lot of something...she couldn't tell if it was anger, sadness, or despair. Hey, Sar? What's the matter?  
Huh? Oh. I was just thinking. About the case. I just have a really bad feeling about this one.  
Yeah, well like you said, it is very likely that she's alive. Just remember that.  
But Cath, I'm more worried about what he's doing to her. God, I just HATE cases like this. A small tear was almost evident in her eye.  
Me, too. Me, too. What kind of person would kidnap a pregnant woman, anyway?  
One who is obsessed with her.   
They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride.  
  
Hello Mr. and Mrs. Monroe. my name is Sara Sidle. I am doing all I can to find your daughter. Sara really hated talking to the families. It was too hard. Not only did she have to deal with their grief, but she had to keep hers in check. And she wasn't really a people person. She somehow made it through the interview and got as much of the pertinent information from them as she could. As she walked out of the room, she ran into Catharine, knocking all the papers from both their hands.  
Shit. Sorry Cath.  
Don't mention it. You are just the person I wanted to see. Greg worked some wonders on the hairs I found. CODIS got a hit. Our perp is--  
Rob Martin?  
How'd you know?  
Her parents told me the name of the teacher who had stalked and raped Emma. Damn. We have got to find her, Cath.  
We will, Sara. We will.  
  
  
Sara sat in the break room, sipping coffee. This case had nothing. They even knew who did it, but they had no idea where to find him. There was basically no evidence...only some hairs that had confirmed the identity of the perp. Sara hated being at a standstill. Especially when she knew that the poor woman must be suffering. This case had really gotten to her, more than most. Grissom walked in and sensed it.  
Sara, are you ok? Do I need to take you off this case?  
Hell no. Grissom, you know me better than that. I HAVE to be on this case.  
Just don't let it get the best of you, ok?  
Fine. I am going to take a shower and go home.  
  
  
Rob Miller walked out of the grocery store. He'd had to pick up some things for his new house guest. He loved her and he was going to make her love him to. That is when e saw the woman who'd been taking up all the thoughts he wasn't using on Emma. This was the second time he'd seen her. He knew at that moment that he needed her, too. He loved her and Emma, and one day they'd both love him as well. He followed her to her apartment and began to think out his plan.  
  
Four days later, he'd gotten her schedule down and quietly entered her apartment. He quickly packed her things and hid with them, awaiting her return.  
She walked in the door and headed straight for the bedroom taking off her clothes as she went. Throwing them on the bed, she went into the bathroom and started a shower. He decided to make his move when she came out.  
Naked and dripping, she emerged from the room. He jumped her from behind and placed the rag over her mouth. She was stronger than Emma. She actually got in a punch before she fell, hitting her shoulder on the dresser. She thought she felt blood and then blacked out. Rob Martin tended to her wound, quickly dressed her and quietly snuck her and her things out to his car.  
  
tbc...


	3. chapter 3

Thanks to those who've reviewed...I really appreciate it! I hope that this chapter fulfills your desires and doesn't make you too mad. Hey, I told you there was a twist!  
  
  
Catharine walked into the break room, which was already occupied by Warrick and Nick. Hey, guys. How's the case coming?  
They said enthusiastically in unison.  
I wish that I could say the same for the one Sara and I have been working. Speaking of Sara, have either of you seen her?  
Neither of them had. Just then Grissom walked in with a lack of papers in his hand. We have no new cases, so Nick and Warrick, either work on paper work or help Sara and Cath. Where is Sara?  
They all looked at each other with looks of confusion. They knew that Sara wouldn't be late. She'd even come to work when she was sick. They all became concerned.  
I'm going to call her, this isn't like her, Grissom said as he walked out of the door.  
Five minutes later he returned with a grim expression on his face. There was no answer. I'm going to her apartment.  
I'm going with you, no arguments. Catharine demanded.  
Nick and Warrick decided to stay behind in case she happened to come in.  
  
  
Sara opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. Her confusion faded quickly as she remembered him and the rape. She seethed with anger and hurt.  
I was wondering when you were going to wake up. The voice startled her. She turned to see who it belonged to.  
Oh my God. Emma.  
How..do you know my name? The young woman queried.  
Sara Sidle. I am a forensic scientist and I've been working to find you. It is so great to see you, but uh...not under these circumstances.  
The two women shared stories. They cried together and got angry together.  
I just don't understand why he got me, Sara said. He was obsessed with you, but he never met me.  
Well, I have come to realize that when he encounters a beautiful woman who happens to be incredibly smart, he believes that he loves her and must have her. I don't know how he came across you, but you fit his qualifications. And now he is going to try to make you love him.  
Sara scanned the room for the millionth time. There was only one way out: A heavy door that seemed to lock as soon as it was shut. There was a toilet, a standing shower, and two beds. Nothing else. Sara knew that they'd have to make a clever plan to escape. She also knew that the team would do everything they could to find them.  
Look, Emma. We have got to work together to come up with some way to get out of here. The people that I work with are going to do everything they can to find us, but there is so little evidence to work with. It might be up to us.  
They put their heads together and started brainstorming.  
  
  
Dammit, Dammit! Grissom's head was spinning. He and Catharine had found blood and an obvious sign of struggle in Sara's bedroom.  
God, Grissom. He's got her...All of her drawers and closet have been ransacked. The same goes for her bathroom. I can't believe this is happening.  
Grissom was crying. He didn't do that, until now. His coworker, the person he'd hand-picked, and the woman he secretly loved, had been kidnaped by a maniac.   
Catharine stood in awe. Not only was her friend missing, but her boss was crying. She didn't know what to think. Ok, Grissom. We've got to get it together. There's more evidence here than at the first site. And standing here is not going to get her back.  
She was right. Ok. Let's collect evidence. Call Nick and Warrick and tell them to find anything they can about that bastard. NOW. That last word came out louder than it should have, but for the first time in his life, Grissom was emotionally involved in a case.  
  
tbc....


	4. chapter 4

Ok, I know it is short, but I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!  
  
  
Sara woke from her sleep. She was anxious about the next day's plan. They were going to escape. Tomorrow.  
What if it doesn't work, Sara? Emma had sensed that her fellow captive was awake.  
It will, Emma. We are GOING to be free again. I promise you.  
So, who is this Grissom guy you keep talking about in your sleep?  
Sara blushed, but it went unnoticed because of the darkness. He's, uh..well. My supervisor at work.  
Something in your tone tells me that he is more than that. Come on, fess up.  
You know, I'm pretty tired. I think we should sleep. She smiled at her lame evasion. She'd told no one about her love for Grissom. Part of her really wanted to tell Emma.  
Oh, come ON Sara!  
Ok, ok! He isn't more than my supervisor. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like him to be.  
Does he know that you are MADLY in love with him? Emma couldn't help but tease her. Even though they'd met under some very bad circumstances and hadn't known each other long, she'd really felt a connection to Sara. It was like they were twin souls.  
Hey! I didn't say I was in love with him. You shouldn't assume. There was a tone of humor in her tone. Despite the situation, Sara had been able to laugh. She couldn't believe it.  
It's only as obvious as I am pregnant!  
They both laughed and decided to go back to sleep. The next day held to much promise. They had to be ready for it.  
  
  
Grissom sat at his desk, frowning. He knew time was running short. Every time the phone rang, he flinched. What if it were a call about a DB that turned out to be Sara? He wasn't sure if he could handle this. He went to go see how the others were progressing on finding her. He'd had little luck, but he was hoping it was just him.  
Catharine was in the lab with Greg, who was analyzing the rag they'd found at Sara's.  
It's chloroform. Let's see what makes it special so that you might be able to trace the purchase. Even Greg was working with a greater sense of urgency than usual.  
When Grissom showed up, Catharine briefed him on the little she had to go by. She saw the sorrow in his eyes. Look Gris, I have more to go by than I expected. We are going to find her. Why don't you go see what Nick and Warrick have found?  
He left without saying anything. He wasn't being rude, he was just distraught. Wishing for the best, he went in search of his other two CSIs.  
Yo Gris! I think I might have something, man. Warrick piped. I've been tracking his credit cards. He placed a purchase today at a convenience store. I bet he is somewhere near that. Let's map it.  
Nick walked in a few seconds later. We have a sighting!!! He exclaimed. He held a paper with the address.  
Five minutes later, Grissom was out the door. He didn't care that shift had been long over. He was about to get her back. That was all that mattered.  
  
tbc....


	5. chapter 5

Ok, since that was a sort chapter, and I had an itch to finish, here's the rest of the story:  
I really hope you like it!  
  
  
It's time, Emma. I'm going to go turn on the shower. You go hide. Sara was high on adrenaline. As she turned the water on, she smiled. They were going to escape, and nail the bastard who'd devastated both their lives.  
  
The door opened and Rob walked in with a tray of food in his hand.  
Shhh, she's in the shower. Sara tried to be as convincing as possible. We have a moment to ourselves. Motioning suggestively, Sara lured him into her trap.  
Rob was ecstatic. He hadn't expected Sara to fall for him so quickly, but apparently she had. He set the tray on the ground and inched towards her. He didn't even notice his other prisoner slip out before the door closed.  
As she saw Emma sneak out the door, Sara flinched. She realized that she hadn't really thought this out. Was she going to be able to pull this off long enough for someone to get to her? She didn't think so. She couldn't even stand to look at him, so she knew she wouldn't be able to let him touch her. Acting on an impulse, she decided to employ her self defense skills. She just hoped she would last.  
His excitement faded. He saw a look in her eyes. She was faking. He didn't care. She was his.  
Don't you dare touch me, you asshole! Emma just escaped and the cops'll be here any minute. She was terrified.   
When her lunged for her, she gave him a hard right hook. Not expecting it, he stumbled back. However, he quickly rebounded with one of his own. Sara tried to duck, but the punch connected. An explosion of light appeared before her eyes. Before she could regain her composure, his hands were wrapped around her neck, squeezing the life from her.  
  
  
Help me! Grissom heard the voice behind him. Turning, he saw a pregnant woman in the yard of the house across the street. Recognition flooded his brain as he realized he was at the wrong house. He ran as fast as he could across the road, not even looking for approaching cars.   
Is she in there? His tone was desperate. The girl quickly told him where to find Sara and Rob. Pulling out his gun and looking for the right room, he hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
Sara felt the world slipping away from her. Knowing she'd be unconscious in a few more seconds, she was just glad that Emma had gotten away. Then, instead of passing out, she heard a loud noise, the pressure released from her neck, and Rob lay lifeless on top of her. She gasped for air, confused. Then she saw _him_. Grissom had saved her.  
  
  
Grissom ran to her. He pulled Rob's body off of her and held Sara. He just held her. He didn't care if it was crossing the line. She was safe and that was all that mattered.  
You saved me, Gris. I thought I was dead. She couldn't talk anymore. Only tears came. She was relieved to be alive. Having Grissom's arms around her felt so right. She hoped he would never let go.  
I thought I'd lost you. God, I am so glad you are safe.  
Somehow, through the tears, she said Yes, thanks to you. Now please don't let me go.  
  
the end.


End file.
